ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lego Shamrock
Here's my talk page. Leave a message after the beep...or noise of some sort...or how about, just click the message button. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lego Shamrock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 21:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Greetings and welcome to the Ninjago Wiki! We are always in need of an extra help. In order to preserve our reliability to everyone, the Ninjago Wiki only permits confirmed facts that can be proven either through sets, the tv series, or any other official Ninjago resource. Unfortunately, that meant that we had to delete your theory about Jay controlling weather. While it may turn out to be correct, there has been no conformation by LEGO about it, and until they do so is some way, we cannot permit it on Jay's page. Thanks, - Vec 23:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Lloyd Profile Picture Hello, Shamrock. Will you please customize a picture Lloyd like you did for your profile picture? Could you please make it look like the Lloyd zukin but with no symbol on his head and a tree symbol instead of his dragon symbol? You can post it on my talk page if you want when you are done. By the way, how do you make those customized pictures? They are very cool, and I would like to learn how to make them. Thank you! TreeGardenDude (talk) 23:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Profile Picture Hello, and thank you for your message! Now that I know more about your profile picture, would you also make the eyebrows on mine look like Jay's, but without the scratch? Thank you. And now that I know that you changed the weapon on yours, could you also give mine a brown Bo Staff? Thank you! You can make the symbol a leaf if you want, and you could just find one that looks most like an elemental symbol. Thanks agian for your message, and I can't wait for the picture! TreeGardenDude (talk) 23:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Thank you for the Profile Picture! Hello again, Shamrock, and thank you so much for the picture! It is just how I imagined it. Sorry I didn't answer to your question about the leaf being colored or not, but when I pictured it in my mind, I imagined it being colored green, so thank you for putting it that way. Thank you also for putting me as your affiliation on your profile picture. I will definitely give a shoutout to you on my profile page. I am making modifications to my profile page, and I hope it is okay that I am using some of the same ideas as you did for yours (like saying Ninja in Training for the status). If you do not want me to, just ask me to turn it back. Thank you again for all of your help! TreeGardenDude (talk) 21:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Explanation Greetings, Sorry about that. For convenience sake, I use an ability an administrator has called "rollback" which allows me to undo a series of edits at the click of a button. I used that on a page where you had added the "Season 3" category (which we have been trying to get rid of as it is the same thing as "Ninjago: Rebooted") not realizing that you had previously made rather productive edits on the same page. My apologies. --Vec 21:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your Offer Hello, LEGO Shamrock; I decided to accept your offer fo the profile picture, which I might add, seems like a creative way to assist someone (in a good way, though).AwfulFatso (talk) 14:21, June 23, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Hello LEGO Shamrock, its me, thegoldeninja2015, i decided to accept the offer of the picture, its good that you wanted to help me with my profile. Hello Shamrock, it's me again, thegoldeninja, i was thinking for my profile picture to make lloyd´s green spinjitzu of season 2 intro, into golden, it's ok. The Answer Okay, you requested what I wanted for my profile page. Well…oh this is gonna be harder than I thought! Maybe a picture of either Jay and Zane or both together really! Maybe add an animated/cartoon pegacorn (unicorn and pegasus) to the picture. Anyways, thank you for your effort! AwfulFatso (talk) 00:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Golden powers Hi again, i was thinking about the golden weapons and Lloyd theory and if i remember corectly, the first Spinjitzu master needed the golden weapons to create Ninjago, but Lloyd have been shown to not need the Golden weapons to alter Ninjago when he made that large rock hand to save his father. So its possible that Lloyd migjt have been even more powerful than his grandfather. Sign DarkHenrik Well, not necessarily. Lloyd takes quite a bit of strenuous effort to do those powerful things (like the rock hand), while the First Spinjitzu Maser created all of Ninjago (including the Dark Island) very quickly. It seems to be that the Golden Weapons give the Golden Master (either one) much more power. I'm sure that the First Spinjitzu Master was just as powerful as Lloyd without the Golden Weapons. Lego Shamrock (talk) 12:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Morro's dragon Morro's dragon is a bit odd to me duo to the fact that it have a gree nglow and that it looks different than the other Elemental dragons, a theory of mine is that the Morro Dragon could be a sort of hybrid dragon of both Morro's and Lloyd's elemental dragons, duo to the fact that Morro was possessing Lloyd. DarkHenrik (talk) 12:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) The stone army still exist You might not know this, but at the end of the game Shadow of Ronin, in its Epilog ending, the stone army was shown still existing, infact, the info implies that the stone army have become something like a secret weapon to the ninjas, because Wu told Dareth to get the helm of shadows, while he and the ninja tried to stop Ronin from finding the primal fulcrum. DarkHenrik (talk) 14:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Chen Would you mind helping me work on Chen's personality, and do you think we should add a page for his Throne, seeing how its a strange object in it self, and also... Do you think Chen is the first Ninjago character who have worn a cape? DarkHenrik (talk) 16:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Just made the page for Chen's Throne, take a look.DarkHenrik (talk) 18:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mega weapon arc hey, have you noticed that during the Mega weapon story arc of Season 2, most of the episodes uses classic cartoon plots, like the evil doppleganger, the big race and the regression plots? DarkHenrik (talk) 17:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Interesting, I had never noticed that before. Maybe the Lego team got bored. Shamrock (talk) 19:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Continue to say “Thanks” Yes, I would love to get a new profile picture. And thank you for not being offensive! Plus, I have a request—when I try to upload my picture, it wouldn’t respond. Since you excellent at pictures, do you have a solution (I use an iPad). AwfulFatso (talk) 00:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Lloyd's power and the ninjas powers Ok, so if something happends to Lloyd, then the Ninjas powers disapears too? does this happend to all elemental masters, or only the Four ninjas? Lets talks about this.DarkHenrik (talk) 18:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the praise! Howdy, Lego Shamrock! Thanks for the praise - lord knows getting a year's worth of daily edits isn't easy. But now I can move on to bigger and better things - I hope. SliverEmperor (talk) 04:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ghost Story Here is a link to Ghost Story, also there is a refrence to the comedy, Airplanes. LINK DarkHenrik (talk) 11:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you work very hard on this wiki. I looked at your badges and once you edited 100 articles in 1 day! I don't know haw you do it.Energy Ninja (talk) 15:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Snow can't harm ghost? Ok, so in the episode Peak-A-Boo, the ninja, morro and his ghost goes to a mountain that have snow and stuff, but anyway, the thing is that the ghosts are not harmed by the snow, even though snow is frozen water, so really, the snow should hurt them. Here is a LINK to the episode: LINK DarkHenrik (talk) 13:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow of Ronin, non-canon From what i have seen from the new seasons episodes, its pritty much proven that Shadow of Ronin never happend in the shows timeline, and i don't like that, the reason is because why add in the character of Ronin, and even make a game where he is the main antagonits, if you are just going to remove the personality he had in that game and make him a different character, not only would it confuse the people who got the game, but it would also make it look like a waist in time and money, if they are just going to ignore it, Ronin in the series, would appeare to be treated as an old foe to the ninjas, but not Nya, Wu or Misako , who all of which have meet him in shadow of Ronin. I could buy the idea that Ronin was greedy because he was trying to pay his dept to the Soul Archer, exept im questioning how the Soul Archer would claim the dept when he was trapped inside the Cursed Realm. DarkHenrik (talk) 17:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Overlord's stupid moments Have you noticed that Overlord thends to be a bit stupid at times, like the part with him bosting to the ninja? if he had not bosted his capture of Lloyd to the ninja, then he could have manage drain Lloyd of his powers. Also could you Help in Writing Overlord's personality? DarkHenrik (talk) 11:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) The three seasons the thing i can't stop complaining about is all of the stuff the newer seasons have added into the canon of the ninjago series, the wu dragon is one of those, it just open so many plot holes and contradictions, to past episodes. Chen, the elemental masters and others, are another part of that. DarkHenrik (talk) 13:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) A Character Box So Shamrock, my question is like you know take for instance on the kai page a box is atthe top that says Kai then a picture of kai under it and under that it says element: fire? How can I add something like that on my profile page?Energy Ninja (talk) 17:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Thanks, now that I know how to edit and add templetes I can help out more on wikis :).Energy Ninja (talk) 17:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Phoenix tribe and the First Spinjitzu master, also Morro's dragon Ok, so the Phoenix tribe of Chima was the first tribe to exist in Chima, thus we can theories that they where created by the First Spinjitzu Master, so what i am wondering is, if they knew about him, and if they did, could that mean that when they return to the sun they are returning to the First Spinjitzu Master? also, the Morro dragon looks like the ghost dragons, only bigger and with limbs, so im starting to question if that dragon is an elemental dragon and instead is an over sized ghost dragon, given to him by the Preeminent. DarkHenrik (talk) 12:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) The Cloud Kingdom What do you think of the Cloud Kingdom? In my opinion, the Cloud Kingdom is really like the writers way of filling plot holes, by stating that all of the events where "destiend" to happen, but when you think about it, it really comes of as also removing the Ninja's free choise, because it realy sounds like they desited what should happen, making it even sound like that Lloyd would have won against Overlord, because it was allready writen that he would win. Personaly, i would have made the Cloud Kingdom into a realm that records all of the events in the different realms, basicly, they know all of the events that happend in the past of Ninjago, but can't see or chose what will happen in the future. DarkHenrik (talk) 12:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Late Response I know that you have been curious about my profile pictures (which I appreciate) and I have taken your suggestion and again, the electronics still don’t cooperate with me. Thank you for not being offended about the old picture—I appreciate it. I do, however, have a suggestion that maybe the picture is too big, not allowing the picture to be activated. AwfulFatso (talk) 02:05, July 18, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso The Elemental powers Ok, this is one of the things i have found to be a miss step in the series, the introduction of elemental powers is kind of lame, as it open the doors to different idea, but also closes it so that none of those ideas can be used, you yourself have brought up good point on the elemental powers problems, Its like the Captain Planet thing, where people can think of far more ways to use the elemental powers, than what the characters in the series do with them. I would personaly have made it so that the Ninja needed weapons or an object to use their elemental powers, remember all of the interesting weapons they originaly had? The elemental blades are a good point to this, and it would show why Lloyd did not need a weapon to use his powers, he was far more powerful than they where, but with the introduction of the Elemental masters, it kind of just turned the Ninja and Lloyd into just something from the Avatar series (heck Lloyd practicly is the Avatar in this series). DarkHenrik (talk) 18:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Response Hello, Shamrock. I did indeed follow in your steps, however, when I upload it, it quickly transforms into “No file (blah, blah)” rather than the actual picture description. AwfulFatso (talk) 15:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Elemental Powers RE.RE Ok, so i was thinking on the elemental powers, and you know what... it would make more sence if none of the Ninja exept Lloyd had elemental powers, thus we would only have the four elements instead of having five main elements, and many minor elements that are introduced later on, it would solve some errors, like the Ninja would need the golden weapons to use elemental attacks, only for that when they lose them, they can still use their normal weapons. Infact i have been thinking of making a new forum page on the discussion page about a remake of the Ninjago series, (and possibly Chima, but we are not going to discuss that one, so it will be Ninjago for now). Basicly, we can all discuss how we could have made some changes to the story if it was remade, i would for example, have made the first foue episodes of the series into a full season, and have the skulkin have a bigger role that just being a foe in four episodes and then become a running joke. DarkHenrik (talk) 16:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32338 DarkHenrik (talk) 18:55, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Totally not a secret message Ok, Shamrock Look at the picture of Claire look at her necklace no hidden number there totally. Tell me what you think. Energy Ninja (talk) 04:56, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Ok I did a bit of thinking and if it is true that Claire is the 8th ninja what if her element can amplify other elements, once againEnergy Ninja (talk) 05:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Energy_ninja Response Okay, I will try my best to repeat what it says, and thanks for your cooperation with me. {File} selected… …No file selected So basically, it loads the picture but a second later it states that no file was selected. AwfulFatso (talk) 03:56, July 28, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Response Thank your for getting back to me so quickly. I used the iPad to upload the picture though. Garmadon's Status Don't put Garmadon on deceased until more info is found out until then he is presumably deceased. Yoshifan996 19:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Profile Pictures Hey, Shamrock, could you make me a profile picture of a deepstone ninja whose ninja suit has all the elemental colors? If you do, make sure you keep the black parts.Energy Ninja (talk) 23:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Dear, Shamrock I will just use a CGI. The weapon could be the sword of sanctuary, the eyebrows could be Jay's, by all the elemental colors I mean Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Water, Amber, Energy, Form, and Smoke Only. Earth's color can still be black, if you want you can use nya's cgi, and the center symbol could be a Phoenix. The weapon decals could be sais, thanks,Energy Ninja (talk) 14:07, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Actually, I missed an element, Creation/Golden Power so the only other color needed is goldEnergy Ninja (talk) 14:13, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja Profile Picture No, don't keep Nya's eyes and Braclet. I want the ninja in my profile picture to be a boy, and the shoulder pads can be BlackEnergy Ninja (talk) 14:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja So How is it going on my profile picture?Energy Ninja (talk) 17:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja Yep, that sounds great! Thanks :)Energy Ninja (talk) 20:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja Yes, you can add in the sais but can you change the mask sides to orange instead of blue also Energy Ninja (talk) 00:30, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja Thanks, Shamrock it looks great. Energy Ninja (talk) 15:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Energy Ninja My Profile Picture Shamrock, I tried adding the photo to my templat, but it's not working Energy Ninja (talk) 15:11, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Energy Ninja Eight Warrior Shamrock, i don't think Eight Warrior is lisening, so i think you should just report him\her DarkHenrik (talk) 20:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Shade or Shadow? Greetings, Shamrock. I have a question I need you to answer, that being what is the Master of Shadow’s name? On the Tournament game, he is referred to as Shade; in the series he is known by Shadow by the members and in the ending credits or Ninjago. The ending credits are not always accurate (sometimes they add: Skylor/Skyler/Skylar, "Dareth", and Ka-pow/Kapau) but neither is the game. AwfulFatso (talk) 17:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Ninjaog Remake Link That link on the Ninjago Remake thread was not to another Transformers video, it was to an Age of Mythology video. DarkHenrik (talk) 13:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Ninjago Remake news You might not have followed, but i have writen a long backstory for my idea on the Remake idea, basicly explaining The origin of both the First Spinjitzu master and Overlord. i am still planning the serpentine war backstory writing. DarkHenrik (talk) 00:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Ninjago Poster Can you make a poster with all Ninjago characters so Kai,P.I.X.A.L.,Morro and etc? TGMChrist(talk) August 30, 2015 22:07(CEST) Make a New Page Mega History (talk) 12:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello Lego Shamrock, i 'm Mega History, you can help to make a page about the weather, i'm jus try to add this elemental power and i can't, please help me to make this page, Thanks for listen 12:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Mega History (talk) Lego Universe Hello Shamrock! I'm just here to ask why the Ninjago (LEGO Universe) page has been placed in the Candidates for deletion category. I know it's not he best page, but I don't know why it needs to be deleted. Neido has a page, why not the Lego Universe world itself? Thanks! MetalHive (talk) 20:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Weather being Canon Hello, Shamrock. Today I have a slight issue in the page Weather; the problem being if the page is actually canon to the series itself. The characters in the cartoon never said anything about Weather being an element corresponding with other powers nor did they say it was even an actual ability. So, out of curiosity, if you can give a response that would be great. I have address my questions to you since you are nearly always active and you give wise responses. And I know we have also discussed Jay’s true power being Weather, though we have caught up with a compromise that seems logical—I also wonder if that is true too. Anyways, thank you cooperating with me, Lego Shamrock. AwfulFatso (talk) 21:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Make a New Page 2 13:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Mega History (talk) Hello, Lego Shamrock, i'm Mega History, you can help me to make a new page about cosmic power, I agree that is not an elelment but is an elemental power (a source of power), only displayed by the Realm Crystal, Thanks did you can help me, Thanks for listen Mega History (talk) 13:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Adding Elements Hi. I saw your edit to the Cosmic Power page and that's fine. I too don't fully understand all these "made up" elements being created. However just to let you know despite you targeting the comment at me I didn't create any of those pages. Thanks for reading!MetalHive (talk) 07:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Weather is Canon Mega History (talk) 15:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Lego Shamrock, i have a notice, Weather is canon!, i send a message to lego and they confirmed only Jay, Nya, Zane and Morro can control some aspects of this element, officialy weather is canon with the series, Thanks for Listening Mega History (talk) 15:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, where did you get the information that LEGO Dimensions is non-canon to every franchise?! Weather is Confirmed officialy Hello Lego Shamrock, I'm Mega History, i'm investigate and send a message to The Lego Group about Weather, if it's exist, and Its' True, Weather exist,I have confirmation official, weather is officially canon with the series, they say that weather is a elemental ability that only the masters of Wind, Lghtning, water and ice can do it and say that nya will give more powers soon!, this is the response: "You're absolutely right that the main characters are in tune with certain elemental properties (the elements in this case being Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Creation and Water.) Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning,who obtained the Nunchucks of Lightning and became the rider of Lightning Dragon Wisp! Season Five revealed that like Kai, Nya is descended from the Elemental Masters, with her being the Elemental Master of Water, and this is why she possesses latent talent with that element. Zane is the white ninja and Titanium Ninja of Ice, whilst Morro is the Master of Wind and Sensei Wu's first and former student. '' ''As the characters develop their ninja skills and learn and grow as characters, so their understanding of their elemental properties develops, togheter with their ability to use that power. as we've seen. Nya took some time to join the ninja and has only just discovered her true nature, so we can expect to see her control of water really develop soon!. They say that that Jay, Zane and recently Morro and Nya can manipulate used with her True Potential ,Weather is a elemental power wieled for this masters, and they response that nya have more power of his element wich can see more so soon, also they say that the ninja will have more power when they grow up and use to more properties, I'm happy to finally confirmed that weather exist and aparently will see more, Thanks for you response, Mega History Mega History (talk) 15:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Why are you trying to convince me that LEGO Dimensions is non-canon to every franchise without any proof?